


Мини, пост третий

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 25





	Мини, пост третий

**Название:** Если не будет поздно  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Размер:** мини, 2 016 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** ангст  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт оказывается в здании Британского парламента во время атаки террористов. Грег, много лет безответно влюбленный в Холмса, с трудом переносит новость, что имени политика нет в списка выживших. Лестрейд понимает, что уже слишком поздно признаваться Майкрофту в своих чувствах.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Если не будет поздно"  
  
  
Грег уронил голову на руки и был готов застонать от осознания собственного бессилия. Ситуация была ужасной. Казалось, этот день не предвещал ничего подобного и обещал закончиться так же, как и все остальные. Но сообщение о взрыве в здании парламента поставило все с ног на голову. Кто же знал, что чертова ИРА, подогреваемая чертовым Брекзитом, решит напомнить о себе в своих лучших традициях?  
  
Как они сообразили, где в охране Вестминстерского дворца уязвимое место? Неужели в их рядах нашелся кто-то очень умный, посмотревший туда же, куда и руководство страны незадолго до взрыва? Или они добрались до секретного отчета Скотланд-Ярда, переданного в МИ6 и премьеру? С суши здание парламента было неприступной крепостью, но с Темзы... Грег пришел в ужас, когда узнал, насколько оно уязвимо для преступников, появись они с реки! Это только во время отлива кафешкам, облюбованным чиновниками, и самому зданию ничего не угрожало, но стоило воде подняться, как с любой лодки или катера можно было закинуть к зданию столько тротила, сколько душе угодно!  
  
Грег потер виски кончиками пальцев — ему еще не один и не два дня придется работать с этим делом. И хорошо, что не одному! Сейчас старший детектив-инспектор был как никогда рад тому, что придется взаимодействовать с парнями из МИ5. Вряд ли он, как глава отдела особо тяжких, показал бы в этом деле высший класс, ведь голова у него упорно отказывалась думать о работе. Как сосредоточиться на анализе действий террористов, если мысли то и дело перескакивали на личное?  
  
Лестрейд приказал себе распрямить плечи и снова уставился на намокший от пота в местах, где он его держал, лист бумаги со списком пострадавших. Грег злился на себя. Полицейский он или как? Какого черта у него вспотели руки, а сердце всякий раз замирало на долю секунды, когда он смотрел на имя Майкрофта Холмса в этом чертовом списке? Он был вынужден признать, что сегодня малодушно радовался, что в списке погибших при взрыве, который ему вручили, не было самого дорогого и значимого для него имени. То, что сегодня умерло десять человек, служивших Короне, было трагедией для страны. Но не для Грега лично — Майкрофт Холмс был жив.  
  
— Грег, ты в порядке? — Салли без стука заглянула в кабинет, заметила напряжение босса и как-то натянуто улыбнулась: — Не загоняйся ты так, мы же не могли это предотвратить. Они там знали про уязвимость. Это парни из МИ5 должны были работать. Мы всего лишь полиция, и наш отдел не должен заниматься всем этим, — она по-своему истолковала состояние старшего детектива-инспектора.  
  
— В порядке я, — Грег сделал над собой усилие и улыбнулся, не желая выдавать хоть капельку личных переживаний подчиненной. — Что-то новое? — он заметил лист бумаги в руках Салли.  
  
— Да, прислали уточненные списки пострадавших. Сказали тебе передать, — она положила перед боссом свежую распечатку.  
  
— Тут точно нет ошибки? — Грег ощутил, что сердце готово вот-вот выскочить из груди.  
  
— Точно, — ответила Салли. — Мне сказали: списки исправили, убрав оттуда имена тех, кого не довезли до больницы живыми. Новые списки погибших парни из МИ5 мне не дали, заявили, что это не наше дело.  
  
Грег стиснул челюсти, пытаясь дышать как можно ровнее. Не хватало сейчас выдать себя с головой перед Донован. Его секрет должен остаться лишь его секретом и не более того!  
  
— Спасибо, можешь идти, — постарался как можно безразличнее сказать он.  
  
— Точно? — Салли нахмурилась. — Может...  
  
— Иди уже, тебя Андерсон ждет, а мне надо к летучке подготовиться. Комиссар прижмет так, что кишки из глаз полезут, — Лестрейд нахмурился и открыл первую попавшуюся папку.  
  
Когда дверь за подчиненной закрылась, Грег позволил себе глухо застонать. Сейчас трагедия страны стала и его личной — в обновленном списке раненых не было имени Майкрофта Холмса. А раз его не было в нем, то... Лестрейд сжал кулаки так, что кончики ногтей почти до крови впились в ладони. Он ведь был там! Был на месте взрыва через считанные минуты! И лично видел, как около одной из «Скорых» суетилась потрепанная, с ссадиной на лбу, Антея.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — ответила помощница Майкрофта на вопрос Грега о состоянии старшего Холмса, — мистер Холмс в руках врачей. Вам лучше вернуться к своим обязанностям.  
  
И другой информации у него не было. Почему-то тогда Лестрейд решил, что ничего серьезного с Майкрофтом случиться не могло. Но оказалось — случилось! Случилось то, что уже не исправить! И теперь Лестрейду оставалось лишь бессильно мотать головой: пока он был не в состоянии смириться с тем, что неповторимый и великолепный Мистер Британское правительство так никогда и не узнает, что в него был влюблен простой лондонский бобби.  
  
Вот ведь насмешка судьбы! Некоторые люди годами безуспешно ищут свою любовь, а он, Грегори Лестрейд, умудрился с легкостью ее найти. Жарким августовским вечером на одном из заброшенных складов в доках. Один взгляд на элегантно выбравшегося из правительственного «Ягуара» надменного мужчину вынудил сердце Грега на мгновение замереть. А потом... Потом были неповторимые по своей грации движения, голос, заставлявший желать исполнять приказы, холодность и... И Лестрейд понял, что влюбился по уши с первого взгляда. Вот и не верь после этого всем сказкам для девочек! И в кого он влюбился? В теневого правителя страны, старшего брата Шерлока — Майкрофта! Угораздило, так угораздило!  
  
Но что он, простой бобби, мог сделать в этой ситуации, ведь ни за месяц, ни за два, ни за год, чувства в его сердце так и не улеглись? Заявиться на очередную встречу с Майкрофтом и рассказать, что давно влюблен в него? Господи, да это же просто абсурдно! Холмс счел бы его безумцем! Этот неприступный мужчина не знает, что такое любовь и отношения, по нему же это прекрасно видно!  
  
Да и вообще — кто он такой, Грегори Лестрейд, чтобы говорить человеку, в чьих руках была власть над страной, что влюблен в него и готов ради него на все? Они ведь из разных миров, и у них нет ни единой точки пересечения, кроме неугомонного детектива, ставшего общей занозой в заднице. Как им быть вместе?  
  
Грег зажмурился, ощущая, как защипало под веками. Что он мог сделать? Все, что было в его силах, Лестрейд делал — взвалил на себя как можно больше забот о Шерлоке, чтобы позволить Майкрофту хотя бы немного вздохнуть свободно, без ежеминутного страха за младшего брата. Раз уж о старшем Холмсе позаботиться в прямом смысле было невозможно, неприметный бобби решил делать все, чтобы облегчить его жизнь. Но надо ли было это делать? Может быть, стоило плюнуть на привычную работу, уволиться и попроситься в телохранители Майкрофта? Иногда эта мысль посещала Лестрейда, но всякий раз, когда заявление об увольнении было написано, он останавливал себя. Что это даст? Бесчисленное количество дней рядом с желанным мужчиной, который будет недосягаем для простого охранника?  
  
Грег нервно рассмеялся, размазав по лицу слезы, вспоминая сюжет голливудской мелодрамы про певицу и ее телохранителя. Не их случай! Сказок в жизни не бывает! Он ведь просто струсил, не поверил в свои силы. Не поверил, что выдержит так день за днем. Но он ведь мог быть в зоне досягаемости, возможно, даже смог бы прикасаться к боссу. А там... Что — уже не важно. Грег понимал, что своей трусостью лишил себя всякой надежды.  
  
— Я ведь даже защитить тебя не смог, — тихо произнес Грег, глядя в темноту кабинета. Но как бы он защитил его? Как полицейский Грег выполнил свою работу — участвовал в проведении секретной операции. А как телохранитель? Не пустил бы босса во дворец? Да смешно же! Ясно же, что раз Майкрофт, даже зная об уязвимости здания, оказался там, значит этого требовали интересы страны. И это было главным для Холмса.  
  
Чертовски хотелось, чтобы Майкрофт пришел. Они ведь как раз должны были увидеться сегодня вечером. Мистер Британское правительство назначил встречу Грегу после работы, чтобы выслушать очередной отчет о делах младшего брата.  
  
Грег взглянул на разрядившийся телефон. Протянутая к нему рука неожиданно задрожала — как заставить себя зарядить гаджет, чтобы позвонить Шерлоку или Джону и узнать, когда назначены похороны? Как сделать это, если от одной только мысли, что старшего Холмса больше нет в живых, противно сводило все внутри, а горло сковывал спазм?  
  
Если бы он только мог повернуть время вспять! Он бы не только признался в своих чувствах, он бы сделал все, чтобы защитить Холмса. Тот был нужен живым не только Грегу, но и стране!  
  
— Исключительно то, что вам сегодня пришлось весь день находиться на месте взрыва, и вы действительно не могли зарядить телефон, извиняет вас, старший детектив-инспектор.  
  
Грег вздрогнул и уставился ошалелым взглядом на вошедшего в кабинет. Перед полицейским стоял Майкрофт Холмс собственной персоной!  
  
Лестрейд попытался хоть что-то сказать, но слова почему-то застряли в горле. Это игры разума или реальность? Если это игры разума, вряд ли рука вошедшего в кабинет Майкрофта, была бы сейчас на перевязи, а пальто просто так накинуто на плечи. Призрак или галлюцинация явились бы безупречными.  
  
— Вы живы? — наконец-то смог выдавить из себя Грег.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как расценивать ваше поведение, детектив-инспектор, — Майкрофт прошел к столу и грациозно опустился на стул для посетителей. — Вы не пьяны и даже не пили, но несете очевидную чушь. Конечно же я жив, раз я перед вами, — фыркнул старший Холмс.  
  
— Но списки... Вы были в списке пострадавших, и потом вас там не оказалось... В уточненном... — пролепетал Грег, все еще не веря своим глазам.  
  
Майкрофт лишь передернул плечами и тут же поморщился. Очевидно, полученное ранение дало о себе знать.  
  
— Я счел, что не должен значиться в числе пострадавших. Ни к чему привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, — произнес он.  
  
— А я тут уже... — Грег откинулся на спинку скрипнувшего кресла и закрыл лицо руками. Майкрофт увидел, как сотрясаются плечи и грудь мужчины. А потом Лестрейд истерично рассмеялся. И в этом смехе Холмс услышал странную ноту облегчения и радости.  
  
— Позвольте узнать, что за реакция? — он удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
Вопрос отрезвил Лестрейда. А правда, с чего вдруг он закатил тут истерику? Кто или что дало ему повод устраивать такое на рабочем месте? Рассказать сейчас?  
  
— Простите, мистер Холмс, просто я сам не свой от случившегося сегодня. Подумать только, мы ведь знали, что такое может случиться, но...  
  
— Вашей вины в этом нет, старший детектив-инспектор. Скотланд-Ярд свою работу выполнил. У меня нет к вам претензий, — Майкрофт даже потрудился натянуть на губы дежурную улыбку.  
  
Грег внимательно посмотрел на сидящего перед собой мужчину: видно, что сильно устал, что старается держаться в привычном ампула из последних сил. Заметно, как чуть наклоняется на бок и неосознанно касается раненной руки пальцами здоровой — явно испытывает боль, которую пока приходится терпеть. Или же действие обезболивающего кончается... Ему бы поскорее домой или вернуться к врачам! Но нет, он ведь пришел за отчетом о работе брата и потом наверняка поедет в то самое бетонное подземелье, в котором будет долго и кропотливо вычислять всех, кто причастен ко взрыву. Майкрофт Холмс ведь не успокоится и не уснет до тех пор, пока не водворит в стране порядок и не будет уверен в незыблемости существующего строя. Да и в безопасности всех подданных Ее Величества. Он не должен допустить разрастания напряженности.  
  
— Вы ведь за отчетом пришли? — сказал Грег, заставляя себя собратья и доставая из верхнего ящика зеленую папку. — Вот, все, как вы просили.  
  
Он хотел бы побыть рядом с Холмсом чуть дольше, но сейчас не должен был его задерживать, не имел на это права. Ни сейчас, ни сегодня, ни когда-нибудь потом, когда Майкрофту не придется бросать все остатки своих сил на спасение страны.  
  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно кивнул Холмс и с заметным усилием поднялся. — Доброй ночи, старший детектив-инспектор. Советую вам поехать домой и выспаться, вы неважно выглядите, — с этими словами Майкрофт покинул кабинет полицейского.  
  
Лестрейд криво усмехнулся, когда дверь за ночным гостем закрылась. Не сегодня, не сейчас... Когда-нибудь он все расскажет. Если не будет поздно.  
  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ:  
  
В основе лежит информация о проверке Вестминстерского дворца, проведенной британской полицией. Как выяснилось, террористы могут запросто подобраться к зданию парламента и устроить нападение на депутатов. Для этого нужно подойти к зданию на лодках во время высокого прилива.  
  
  
**Название:** Непредвиденное обстоятельство  
**Автор:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Бета:** WTF Mystrade 2020  
**Версия:** Сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
**Размер:** мини 1 119 слов (без примечания)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
**Категория:** слэш  
**Жанр:** юмор  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Майкрофт решил преподать партнеру урок, организовав его временный перевод из Скотланд-Ярда в районный полицейский участок. Но даже британское правительство не могло предвидеть, к чему приведет такое решение.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Mystrade 2020 - "Непредвиденное обстоятельство"  
  
  
— Майкрофт, ну за что-о-о? — отчаянно взвыл Грег, когда партнёр с каменным лицом положил перед ним приказ о временном переводе старшего инспектора Лестрейда в полицейский участок района Баркинг.  
  
— Я предупреждал тебя, — бесстрастно напомнил Холмс. — Не стоило идти на поводу у моего брата и лезть за ним на тот склад. Мало того, что ты позволил Шерлоку рисковать, так ещё и сам был ранен.  
  
— Всего лишь в плечо! — Грег покосился на свежую повязку, которую ему наложили в госпитале. — Пустяки, заживёт за неделю. И мы ведь в итоге взяли банду, которая…  
  
— Этим делом следовало заниматься полицейской группе захвата, а не двоим энтузиастам-одиночкам, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Ты даже подкрепление не вызвал! Вас обоих могли убить!  
  
— Не убили же, — Лестрейд все ещё надеялся успокоить разъяренного партнёра и заставить его отменить наказание. — А дожидаться подкрепления было просто некогда. Сам знаешь, иногда счёт идёт на минуты. Промедли мы хоть чуть-чуть, эти ублюдки забрали бы свой товар — и поминай как звали.  
  
Холмс поджал губы. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, отчитывая Грега, словно одного из нерадивых подчинённых, — равнодушно и чуть презрительно. Но тот все же слишком хорошо знал своё правительство, чтобы не заметить, как слегка подрагивают кончики длинных ухоженных пальцев и как бьется жилка на виске. Это говорило только об одном: Майкрофт вне себя. И от него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
  
— Совершенно очевидно, что работа в Скотланд-Ярде тебе не подходит, — сухо резюмировал Холмс. — Твоя должность предполагает, в первую очередь, ответственность. А раз у тебя с этим проблемы, то я не вижу другого выхода. Решение окончательное, Грегори. Как минимум на ближайший месяц ты будешь прикреплён к участку Баркинга. По статистике этот район один из наименее криминальных в Лондоне. Там не происходит ничего страшнее мелких краж и уличного хулиганства. Отдохнёшь, подумаешь о своём поведении. А через месяц я посмотрю, усвоил ли ты урок.  
  
— Ты — самодур с комплексом власти! — не скрывая отчаяния, проговорил Лестрейд. — Поверить не могу, что я в тебя влюбился. Ты же…  
  
— И скажи спасибо, дорогой, что я оставляю тебя в Лондоне, — припечатал Майкрофт. — Первым моим побуждением было отослать тебя в какую-нибудь тихую деревню.  
  


***

  
— В деревню, ага, — бухтел себе под нос Лестрейд, добираясь следующим утром до своего нового места службы. — Горазд пугать! Так я и поверил, что он позволил бы мне жить в богом забытой дыре, а не у себя под боком!  
  
Злость на партнёра не давала уснуть всю ночь, которую Грег провёл не в их спальне, а на диване в гостиной. И сейчас уже в глубине души жалел о таком демонстративном поведении: ленивый утренний секс был одной из наиболее приятных вещей в его жизни, помогающей подойти к новому рабочему дню в отличном расположении духа.  
  
— Ничего, я-то потерплю, — говорил он себе. — А вот Майкрофт всегда становится раздражительным от вынужденного воздержания. И недели не пройдёт, как он отменит своё решение!  
  
Новый шеф, которому Лестрейд позвонил, едва выбравшись из метро, и сообщил, что переведён под его начало, отчего-то смутился. И назначил встречу… в кафе.  
  
— Но… — растерялся Грег. — Конечно, кофе с утра был бы весьма кстати, дома-то я не успел позавтракать… — «Точнее, не захотел за завтраком созерцать этого самодовольного ублюдка, который думает, что в его власти распоряжаться чужой жизнью!» — И все же суперинтендант Трой, не лучше ли мне подъехать прямо в участок? Я должен передать вам документы о переводе и обсудить свои новые обязанности.  
  
— Кофейня «Ток анд Сюрф» на Лонгбридж-роад, старший инспектор Лестрейд, — ещё более смущенный тоном проговорил Трой. — Увидимся там.  
  
Заведение было уютным. Маленькие столики, мягкие диванчики со сливочного цвета обивкой, в которых так и хотелось утонуть, а от вида и запаха всевозможной выпечки, выставленной в витрине, у Грега мгновенно началось повышенное слюноотделение.  
  
— Это… в некотором роде и есть наш новый офис, старший инспектор, — смущённо проговорил Трой, пожав ему руку. — Понимаю, выглядит странно… Гениальная идея мэра, чтоб его! После того, как лондонской полиции урезали финансирование, денег на содержание мелких полицейских участков, вроде нашего, в бюджете не осталось. Скотланд-Ярда это практически не коснулось, элитное подразделение все-таки, а вот нас просто выкинули на улицу, сократили штат до трёх человек и предложили базироваться здесь.  
  
— Ну, как не коснулось, — поморщился Грег. — Нам тоже пришлось переехать в другое здание.  
  
— Не в кафе, я полагаю? — фыркнул Трой. — И не в библиотеку, как ребятам из Бексли. Полицейский участок Райслипа перенесли в развлекательный центр, а Пиннера — в здание районной администрации. Предполагается, что тут мы будем более доступны для простых обывателей, которые смогут обратиться к нам с любой проблемой. Но как прикажете работать в таких условиях?  
  
— Да уж… — Лестрейд автоматически продиктовал заказ на кофе и пончики с шоколадной начинкой официантке, которая предупредительно подошла к их столику. — И как же вы справляетесь?  
  
— Сержант и констебль патрулируют улицы и каждый час заходят сюда с отчётами, — Трой вздохнул. — Мне отвели подсобку, из которой я с грехом пополам сделал какое-то подобие кабинета. А вы, старший инспектор, видимо, будете сидеть прямо здесь. Выбирайте столик, какой больше понравится. И общайтесь с гражданами, которым может понадобиться помощь полиции. Правда, такое случается не часто. Даже не каждый день. Так что большую часть времени вам придётся скучать. Могу оставить вам газету с кроссвордом.  
  
«Ну, Майкрофт, секса ты от меня в ближайший месяц точно не дождёшься! — со злобным удовлетворением думал Грег пару часов спустя, приканчивая пятую порцию отличного кофе с корицей и невесть какое по счёту пирожное. — Надо же было такое удумать!»  
  
Одного он знать не мог: Холмс, просчитывавший, казалось, все на свете, просто не принял в расчёт сокращение бюджета. Переводя партнёра в Баркинг, он хотел лишь на время убрать его в более спокойное место, искренне полагая, что безопасная и скучная работа пойдёт на пользу и самому Лестрейду, и неугомонному Шерлоку, которого, в отсутствие единственного человека, готового с ним работать, к Ярду и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят. Он представлял себе тихий сонный полицейский участок, возню с бумагами и редкие выходы на улицу, чтобы арестовать очередного подростка с баллончиком краски, намалевавшего граффити на стене. Офис полиции в кафе был настолько вне его системы координат, что ничего подобного он даже вообразить себе не мог.  
  


***

  
— Грегори, отсутствие беготни по городу в компании моего брата плохо сказывается на твоей фигуре, — недовольно заметил Майкрофт пару недель спустя. — Ты набрал как минимум десять лишних фунтов! Может, тебе начать посещать тренажёрный зал?  
  
— А чего ты хотел, когда сплавлял меня в это кафе? — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Никакой работы и вокруг все время полно сладкого. Я мог бы и двадцать фунтов набрать. И наберу к концу месяца.  
  
— В _кафе_? — впервые в своей жизни Грег увидел, как старший Холмс утратил свою фирменную невозмутимость. — В каком смысле, _в кафе_?  
  
На другой день довольный Лестрейд вновь сидел за столом своего кабинета в Ярде, чувствуя, что готов расцеловать всех вокруг. Даже папки с наиболее скучными делами вызывали у него сейчас непередаваемый восторг и почти обожание. Шерлок уже нетерпеливо топтался рядом, готовый вцепиться в любое расследование, как клещ.  
  
— Он сказал, что если мы с тобой ещё раз вляпаемся, то следующим местом моей работы станет библиотека, — со смехом поведал Грег. — Участок в Бексли расположен именно там.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
**Примечание автора:** Это бы напоминало смешную шутку, если бы не было несмешной правдой. Некоторое время назад тридцать семь полицейских отделений Лондона были закрыты и проданы частным инвесторам с возможностью перепрофилирования участка под различные нужды.  
Мэр Лондона Саддик Хан заверил, что, несмотря на закрытие полицейских участков, патрулирование всех районов продолжается с прежней интенсивностью, полицейские немедленно прибудут по вызову в случае любого криминального происшествия. Участковые полицейские базируются в малых административных подразделениях каждого округа, а их офисы размещаются в библиотеках, развлекательных центрах, кофейнях и районных администрациях, чтобы быть максимально доступными для простых граждан.  



End file.
